ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Astro
Ultraman Astro is a Dark Ultra who appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Series Ultraman Astro was a Dark Ultra who scoured the Galaxy looking for worthy opponents. Eventually he came across Earth, a planet Ultraman Legacy has recently begun protecting. "A new Ultra Hero on Earth. Excellent. Now I don't have to go though the trouble of luring one from their precious Land of Light" thought Astro. Astro watched Legacy's progress from far away, setting up the Monster Graveyard as his base of operations, cloaking himself from the Space Garrison's detection. Occasionally Astro would send or create alien Kaiju to combat Legacy such as C.O.V, Rigger, Bemular, and a variety of others in order to test the young hero. However, many of these monsters would all fail, inspire of the occasional enhancements Astro would bestow upon some of them. Eventually, Astro saw it fit to reveal himself. Appearing on Earth. Legacy did not know of this Dark Ultra, and was unable to detect his nature with his Ultra Senses due to Astro's own powers, and as such, rather humiliatingly in hindsight, approached this new Ultra in a friendly manner, and was attacked as a result, Astro entertaining Legacy only long enough to make a fool of him. The battle between the two began, with Astro proving to be more experienced and skilled, and seemed to be winning. However, Legacy had learned much since he first came to Earth, and Astro's monsters had inadvertently allowed Legacy to refine his skills. As such, Legacy was able to force Astro into retreat, with the Dark Ultra stating that this was only the first of many battles. Astro would appear throughout the series and battle Legacy several times, strengthening the rivalry between the two. In their penultimate, Astro revealed his new darker form, having been further corrupted by whatever dark energy dwelled within him, and now even stronger. Weeks after, Astro made his final gambit, luring out Legacy by attacking his allies, the AKDF, at their HQ. With his human allies and friends in danger, Legacy quickly rose to the threat. What might have been final battle between the two commenced. After a long fight, the two had become so evenly matched that it seemed neither would come out on top. However, Legacy eventually managed to power through, using his heightened skills to finally defeat Astro, seemingly killing him. Ultraman Legacy: Revenge of Astro Ultraman Astro is set to appear as the main antagonist of this film. Crossovers Renius and Legacy: Rise of the Dark Cross Astro appears in a villain in the roleplay, collaborating with Ultraman Shadus in order to bring down their respective enemies. The two are ultimately defeated, with Astro just barely surviving, while Shadus is destroyed in a massive final battle against Ultraman Renius. Ultra Hero Taisen! Astro was in Ultra Hero Taisen among a group of other villains and rivals laughing at the heroes. He probably died a horrible death. Ultraman Odyssey Astro is set to appear in Ultraman Odyssey as the returning Legacy Continuity enemy featured in the series. Personality Ultraman Astro is cold, calculating, sadistic, and intelligent. He analyzes an enemy's strengths and weaknesses and finds a way to exploit them. Astro will often mock an opponent in battle, insulting their skills, training, and even the slightest mistake in their fighting technique. He also enjoys toying with the emotions of an opponent, and is a skilled practitioner of psychological warfare. Astro enjoys a good challenge, and actively seeks opponents worthy of his skills. Forms - Initial Corruption= Ultraman Astro Astro's form upon initially taking in the Astrium, not yet in full control his abilities. Abilities Note: All of these abilities are more unstable than when Astro finally adjusted to use of the Astrium. * Astrium Ray: A beam of red and dark purple energy fired in the "L" position. * Astrium Blade: A blade of dark purple energy with power to rival the Legacy Blade, also mirroring it in appearance. * Energized Punch/Kick: Astro can channel his dark energies into physical attacks. * Teleportation: Astro can teleport to any location at will, he usually uses this to appear to challenge Legacy, but can also use this power in battle, and occasionally does. * Flight: Self explanatory. * Telepathy: Self explanatory. * Dark Cloaking: Astro can cloak himself from Legacy's Ultra Senses. * Monster Control: Astro can control Kaiju and send them to attack his opponents. ** Monster Creation: Additionally, Astro can also create Kaiju using his dark energies. ** Monster Revival/Upgrading: Astro can also revive or upgrade Kaiju. * Astrium Blast: Astro can fire blasts of dark energy to either harm or empower a being. - Stabilized= Ultraman Astro Astro's form after seizing control of the Astrium in his body and learning to bend it to his will. Abilities * Astrium Ray: A beam of red and purple energy fired in the "L" position. * Astrium Blade: A blade of dark purple energy with power to rival the Legacy Blade, also mirroring it in shape. * Energized Punch/Kick: Astro can channel his dark energies into physical attacks. * Teleportation: Astro can teleport to any location at will, he usually uses this to appear to challenge Legacy, but can also use this power in battle, and occasionally does. * Flight: Self explanatory. * Telepathy: Self explanatory. * Dark Cloaking: Astro can cloak himself from Legacy's Ultra Senses. * Monster Control: Astro can control Kaiju and send them to attack his opponents. ** Monster Creation: Additionally, Astro can also create Kaiju using his dark energies. ** Monster Revival/Upgrading: Astro can also revive or upgrade Kaiju. * Astrium Blast: Astro can fire blasts of dark energy to either harm or empower a being. - Chaotic= Ultraman Astro Chaotic Astro's form following his resurgence in the series. He now seems to be further corrupted, his colors darkening and his body patterns becoming more chaotic in design. Abilities * Castrium Ray: Astro's enhanced beam, now more powerful, darker in color, and having a more chaotic appearance. * Castrium Blade: Astro's enhanced blade, now having a darker purple added to it's coloration, and seeming to be unstable, crackling with dark energy such as black-colored lightning. * Energized Punch/Kick: Astro can channel his dark energies into physical attacks. * Teleportation: Astro can teleport to any location at will, he usually uses this to appear to challenge Legacy, but can also use this power in battle, and occasionally does. * Flight: Self explanatory. * Telepathy: Self explanatory. * Dark Cloaking: Astro can cloak himself from Legacy's Ultra Senses. * Monster Control: Astro can control Kaiju and send them to attack his opponents. ** Monster Creation: Additionally, Astro can also create Kaiju using his dark energies. ** Monster Revival/Upgrading: Astro can also revive or upgrade Kaiju. * Castrium Blast: Astro can fire blasts of dark energy to either harm or empower a being. }} Trivia * Ultraman Astro's design is very obviously based on Cosmos Space Corona. The eyes are from Ultraman Dark. * Astro's personality is based on the Dark Ultras from Ultraman Nexus. His method of sending out Kaiju to test his opponent comes from Dark Zagi, while his mannerisms when directly combating Legacy is based on Mephisto and Faust. * The image of Astro's battle stance was actually created before his infobox image. * Credit to Furno for the Chaotic image and the idea for the form, as well as the image for his Initial Corruption form. * Stabilized form by Gren. Gallery Ultraman Astro.png|Astro's battle stance/Old design Astrium Blade.png|The Astrium Blade Astro w: sword.png|Astro wielding his sword. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Dark Ultras Category:Fan Villain Category:Evil Ultras Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Villains Category:Purple Ultras Category:Legacy of Ultra Continuity